


Song-fic

by Bucky_Barnes



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Bucky_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sure ain't like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil's backbone

**Author's Note:**

> So the song lyrics are printed [like this] the song is Devil's backbone by the civil wars. Not beta read.

[Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run. ]

Yeah I guess I did. But I don't regret it. 

 

[Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me]

Please let me keep him. Please. 

[Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you ]  
That's the truth he ain't a thing like you

[He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Ooooooooooo]  
Let me take him home? He spent enough time at the Devil's backbone 

[Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he’s somewhere between  
A hangman’s knot, and three mouths to feed]  
I need him. Don'tet him die.  
[There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose]  
He didn't have a choice  
[He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do  
Ooooooooooo  
Ooooooooooo]  
He didn't have a CHOICE  
[Give me the burden, give me the blame  
I’ll shoulder the load, and I’ll swallow the shame]  
It's my fault. Let me take the blame.  
[Give me the burden, give me the blame  
How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?]  
Help him it's my fault. 

[Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got]

He's all I've got left. Don't take him from me. 

[Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me]  
Don't take him from me


	2. Chapter 2

"Little do you know  
How I’m breaking while you fall asleep"  
Yeah darling I'm breaking 

"Little do you know  
I’m still haunted by the memories"  
Yeah the memories of us. The time we spent together 

"Little do you know  
I’m trying to pick myself up piece by piece"  
That's the only way I know how to fix this 

"Little do you know  
I need a little more time"  
Yeah I don't think I could see you now. 

"Underneath it all I’m held captive by the hole inside"  
The one that sits just where you fit. 

"I’ve been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind"  
You have before...

"I’m ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight"  
Yeah and sometimes it's an uphill battle 

"Little do you know  
I need a little more time"  
I don't know when I'll be able to see you again 

POV. Switch 

"I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait"  
I promise, I'll wait for you 

"I promise you don’t have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me"  
I promise you I won't hurt you this time...

"Little do you know  
I know you’re hurt while I'm sound asleep"  
Yeah I know your hurting... I don't want you to 

"Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me"  
It's killing me to know that I'm the reason your hurting.

"Little do you know  
I’m trying to make it better piece by piece"  
I'm trying to make it better. I swear.

"Little do you know  
I'll love you till the sun dies"  
I'll always love you 

"Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I’ve never been afraid, just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me"   
I'll be here for you my love I promise.

"I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise you don’t have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
‘Cause little do you know  
I love you till the sun dies"   
I'll always love you...


End file.
